dustin_10fandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimatrix
Ultimate Omnimatrix, referred to as the Ultimatrix, is the device that Dustin 10 and Ben10: Ultimate Alien Force revolved around. Dustin Hogan used it to replace his copy the Omnitrix , which Sparky gave to him when he perfected it in Ultimate Finale to gain the upper hand against Vilgax. Appearance The Ultimatrix, unlike the Omnitrix, didn't resemble a wristwatch, looking more like a gauntlet. The central component, the selection interface remains the same, while the watch band was replaced by a gauntlet-like band extending up to almost half of the wearer's arm or forearm (since the band's ability to morph its shape wasn't placed into it). The selection interface was identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes color to reflect what mode the Ultimatrix was in. History Azmuth worked on the Ultimatrix for years,but its power core was unstable and incomplete, so he contained the device in high security storage. Sparky managed to convince him to lend it as to him. Sparky managed was able to stabilize the core, as well as "surpassing" the prototype Omnitrix by adding some functions of his own. Known Users Modes |-|Active= Active Mode is the Ultimatrix's default mode. Normally Active Mode is active when the Ultimatrix can be used, recharged and nothing is wrong. |-|Recharge= Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Ultimatrix from damaging the user. Recharge Mode is activated when the Ultimatrix runs out of time. Recharge Mode is deactivated automatically, once a certain period of time has passed. Using Ultimate Forms will make the Ultimatrix go into Recharge Mode sooner than using non-Ultimate aliens. |-|Scan= When DNA not in the Codon Stream is near the Ultimatrix, it closes its main features until the DNA is scanned. When a new DNA sample is acquired, the Ultimatrix sometimes shows a picture of almost every alien unlocked, plus the new one. It scans to match the species, then moves the identified species to the active playlist. If it's seen the species before, it does it passively, without Ben actively scanning. When a new DNA is sensed, the Ultimatrix either pops out and shoots out a yellow ray from the black and yellow part or doesn't pop out but circles and then reveals a hole which shoots out the yellow ray. When in alien form, the Ultimatrix shoots out a yellow ray from the dial. If the DNA is already in the Codon Stream, the Ultimatrix will have to be set to Scan Mode manually and the alien will just be unlocked and available for use. |-|Reset= The Ultimatrix deactivates, charges, and re-activates. It can turn off/on some features. Reset Mode can be activated by Voice Command or by pressing and holding the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien for 2 seconds. |-|Deactivated= The Ultimatrix shuts down, making it of no use. |-|Radiation= Radiation Mode is activated when radiation is detected. The Ultimatrix will beep and flash red. Radiation Mode is activated whenever high levels of radiation are detected. Radiation Mode can be turned off by turning the Ultimatrix symbol to the quarter past position as an alien, or when radiation isn't detected anymore. |-|Self-Destruct= When in Self-Destruct Mode, the Ultimatrix counts down until it explodes. Self-Destruct Mode functions as a last resort should the Ultimatrix fall into the wrong hands. Self-Destruct Mode can be activated and deactivated by Voice Command. Features General *Just like the Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix mainly allowed for the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that are in groups of 10. *The Ultimatrix functioned as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. *The Ultimatrix was able to access the Codon Stream's database to show which transformations have been activated over time. *The Ultimatrix had a Master Control. *Pressing the black button next to the dial makes the Ultimatrix larger in size, so it can be slipped off. *The Ultimatrix could add extras to alien forms in order to make the forms more safe/stable. *The Ultimatrix automatically reverted the user back into their normal form when they get sufficiently hurt or knocked out. *The Ultimatrix had the ability to transform between alien forms with or without touching the Ultimatrix symbol. *The Ultimatrix was able to scan human-alien hybrids in order to unlock the alien's DNA. *The Ultimatrix was waterproof. *The Ultimatrix was durable enough to take a bullet. *The Ultimatrix could replace one of its DNA samples with someone else from the same species. *The Ultimatrix could reconstruct the last thing the user was wearing before they transformed, but Ben did not figure out how to do so. Evolutionary Function *The Ultimatrix had the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This was activated by pressing the Ultimatrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. *The evolution feature worked by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. Extensions *The Ultimatrix had AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Ultimatrix could detect other Matrix cores like Eunice. *The Ultimatrix served as a communicator when transformed and not transformed, like the other Omnitrixes. Clothing *While most aliens appeared naked with the Ultimatrix symbol on their chest, the Ultimatrix could change and create different types of clothing or accessories on specific alien forms, such NRG's containment suit or Four Arms's clothing. **Ben didn't quite know how the feature worked; Albedo individually applied this function to each of the aliens. Voice Command *The Ultimatrix had a Voice Command, just like the Omnitrix. **Ultimatrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode ***Makes the Ultimatrix recognize the wearer and activates Voice Command Mode. **Ultimatrix Hard Reset ***Resets the Ultimatrix **Command Function Override Code 10 ***Overrides function. **Ultimatrix Self Destruct in (time): Command Code: 000 - Destruct 0 ***Activates Self-Destruct Mode. **Abort Self Destruct Code 10 ***Deactivates Self-Destruct Mode. **Ultimatrix Reset Code 10 ***Activates Reset Mode **Ultimatrix Abort Reset Code 10 ***Deactivates Reset Mode Malfunctions *The Ultimatrix couldn't detect outer dimensional creatures. *The Ultimatrix did not possess the ability to restore DNA. *The Ultimatrix always went into Capture Mode when there is a sapient species' DNA that isn't in the Codon Stream within its proximity. Thus, it couldn't be used to transform until the DNA is obtained or the specimen is no longer in range. *The Ultimatrix did not possess the ability to revive species stored on Primus, due to it not being added by Azmuth at the stage of development it was in and Albedo didn't add it. *The Ultimatrix could be hacked, copied, or absorbed as Inspector 13's Code Spool was able to breach the security measures and activate Master Control.Meanwhile, the sentient nanite Alpha was able to absorb and copy the Ultimatrix due to the passive nanites the watch absorbed from Rex Salazar. *The Ultimate Forms eventually became sentient inside the Ultimatrix, due to a glitch in the Evolutionary Function. *The Ultimatrix will always transform the user into what they were wearing during the reboot, so when transforming while wearing a plumber suit, the plumber suit will be destroyed. *Technical glitches caused power glitches that would cause random flight and abilities not native to the alien species, as well as leaving all the aliens naked and cold. **Azmuth reformatted and corrected these errors in the new Omnitrix. Aliens The Ultimatrix had a total of at least 1,000,910 aliens via the Codon Stream, 63 unlocked aliens, and 47 named aliens (excluding Ultimate Forms). Ben has transformed into 35 out of 44 listed. Unlocked Aliens The following list shows all transformations unlocked during the timeframe of Ultimate Alien Force. Known Ultimate Forms Known Zenith Forms Appearances Trivia *